Virus
by YellowRocksMySocks
Summary: Thor returns from his monthly visit back to Asgard, and things take a turn for the worst.
1. Thor's-day

**Hello Everyone! I have finally written a new story for you! Yay! Please review my lovely people! I need the criticism!**

I heard a great rumbling of thunder as I was doing the dishes. Steve was reading the newspaper and Natasha was cleaning her gun at the table. I looked outside the window.

I place the last cup in the cabinet. "What day is it?" I ask.

Steve flips the front of the paper down. "Thursday." he replies. "Why do you ask?"

"That means today is also Thor's-day, Steve! He comes home today!" I cheer and run down the hall and into the elevator. I jab the top button more times than necessary and hear another rumble, louder than the last. The door slides open and I turn the corner and run up the spiral staircase to the roof. I stand there, scanning the sky for any activity. A few minutes pass and I simply admire the stars.

Suddenly, the giant beam of light from the Bifrost shoots down from the clouds and makes contact with the roof. It really was beautiful. Almost as quickly as it came the beam retracts into the sky, and Thor is standing before me.

His trademark grin forms on his face. "BETH!" he bellows and runs over, crushing me in one of his bear hugs, whirling me around. "It brings me great joy to return!"

He sets me down. "I'm glad you're back, too. Happy Thor's-day!" I reply.

He laughs his booming laugh as we turn towards the stairs.

* * *

"Everybody! Guess who's home?!" I yell as Thor and I walk back into the kitchen. Everyone had gathered at the table.

"Hey! Look who's here!" Clint says and claps Thor on the back.

Everybody gives their own greeting and then we all sit down at the table.

"What's going on back home?" Bruce asks.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are well. My mother and father are splendid. My half-sister Freya bore twins; a boy and girl. They have been named Arik and Ashilde. Life is pleasant on Asgard." Thor recounted. "But enough from me. How have you fared since my departure?"

"Bruce and I have been working on some new gadgets for the team." Tony said.

"Life's pretty good." Natasha added.  
"It is pleasing to know that you are well." Thor said.

I cough. Not just any cough, a really painful one. And another. And another.

"Beth? You okay?" Steve asked. Everyone looked at me in alarm when I wouldn't stop. "Here. Have my water." he says and hands me his glass.

I gulp it down and splutter and I cough again. I look at my hand. Three droplets of blood rested on my palm. I keep coughing and turn my hand to Bruce. My family gasps. I see black spots in my vision, swimming around. I begin to feel faint, coughing all the while. I start to wobble.

"Beth! BETH!" Clint shouts and catches my head just before I hit the ground.


	2. Virus

**Here is the second chapter to this little ficlet! Please please PLEASE review because I can't improve without 'em...Enjoy!**

My eyes slowly flutter open. I was lying in a hospital bed, my family in the room. _Deja vu if there ever was one... _I think. _This is the third time...?_

"Why am I always waking up in the hospital with you people?" I joke, shifting under the covers.

Everyone rushes to my side. _Deja vu times two..._

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asks.

"Pretty good. My throat hurts pretty bad. Can I get some water?" I request, painfully clearing my throat.

"I'm on it." Clint says, and finds a cup in a cabinet. He fills it up in the sink and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I say and take a huge sip. "Do we know what's wrong with me?"

"Not yet. We're waiting for the doctor to let us know..." Tony explained.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Glad to see our patient has woken up. I'm Dr. Tanner. How are you feeling right now, Beth?" he asked and shook my hand.

"Okay, I guess. My throat really hurts and I have a headache." I reply.

"That's expected. Your family explained that you had a horrible coughing fit to the point of coughing up blood. It will take awhile to heal. I came in to talk about what you actually have." he said.

"Good. What is it?" I asked.

"Err, that's the problem here. We can't pinpoint what you have contracted." Dr. Tanner answered. "We have viewed your blood sample countless times. It's not a radical mutation of any disease I or my colleagues can identify. It's nothing like we have ever seen."

My eyes widen and everyone sits there in complete bewilderment for a few seconds. I go into another horrible coughing fit much like the last one, coughing up blood again. Dr. Tanner comes to my bedside and supports my back while Tony puts the glass of water to my lips and makes me drink. Overall it lasted about five minutes.

"So, are you saying she has a completely new disease?" Clint asks after I had calmed down.

Dr. Tanner shakes his head. "No, the microbes are too developed for it to be completely new. The only possible explanation is that Beth contracted it from someone who traveled to a location, possibly remote, where a different virus could be existing. Different from ones here in New York, or even the United States." he explained. "Seeing as your condition at the moment is stable, I have other patients I must attend to. I will check on you later tonight." Dr. Tanner finished and walked out the door.

Thor sucks in a breath. He hangs his head. "It...it is my fault." he said. "I should have known better. There was a small outbreak of a virus during my visit. I am immune to all Midgardian diseases, but you are not immune to mine." he stated.

We all let that sink in. "What kind of virus?" Bruce asked, breaking the silence.

"It causes violent coughing, vomiting, and can even cause hallucinations." he said, staring at the ground. Thor swallowed and cleared his throat. "Asgardian diseases are much stronger than Midgardian ones. Even our own die from this virus."

"And you just brought it back?" Clint said, anger rising in his voice as he jumped up from his seat. "You gave it to Beth!"

Thor stood up as well. "I was unaware! I had it when I was a child, so now I am immune!"

"But you didn't think to simply stay in Asgard until the outbreak passed?" Clint replied. He threw his hand at me in an angry gesture. "Beth could die!" he shouted, and the rest of us flinched. Even Thor. He strode over right in front of Clint.

"And I would do anything to take her place." Thor said in the lowest possible voice and walked out of the room.

Clint turned, gave one look to me and the rest of the family and then left, turning the opposite direction Thor had gone.


	3. Go Fish

**Here is the third chapter! Please keep sending those reviews my way!**

Everybody body looked to one another for about three minutes. We had no idea what to do after that. It certainly wasn't a comfortable situation.

"How about I go and look for Thor?" Steve volunteered. "Who knows where he will wander off..." he said as he stood up.

Natasha stood as well. "I'll find Clint. Probably perching in a stairwell or something."

I chuckle. "Good idea. And thanks." I say.

The two left the room. Tony and Bruce were the only ones left. "Party time!" Tony said.

Bruce and I just laughed. "Oh yeah. This'll be one heck of a party with me stuck in this bed and the only other mobile guest is a guy who doesn't like to let his heart rate climb." I said.

Tony shrugged. "Didn't say it was going to be an awesome party..."

"Wanna play some cards? Blackjack? Texas Hold 'Em?" Bruce asked. "Who says I don't like to party?" he joked and pulled out a deck of cards.

I winced. "Would you be ashamed if I told you I only know how to play Go Fish?"

Tony and Bruce's mouths hung open for a few moments. It was rather funny.

Bruce was the first to speak. "I can't believe it. I spent a major portion of my adult life in countries that lacked basic sanitation, much less decks of cards, and I still know more games than you..." he taunted.

"You're lame." Tony added on.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Don't make fun of the invalid!" I say. "And will you play Go Fish with me or not?"

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. "Eh, I guess so..." Bruce said, and with that my uncles proceeded to deal the cards.

"It's still a child's game." Tony quipped.

"You're a child's game!" I retort. "And do you have any two's?"

Tony snorted, but handed me three two's.

* * *

We had been playing for quite some time. I had won all the rounds but three. I was in the midst of drawing a card when a horrible feeling suddenly gripped my stomach. I dropped my hand of cards and covered my mouth.

"Oh jeez!" Tony shouted. Bruce ran into the bathroom and found a plastic container and tossed it to Tony, who put it under my face just as I began vomiting horribly. I tried sitting up and Bruce supported my back and stroked my hair while Tony helped hold the bucket and gripped my arm. I threw up four more times before the feeling left my stomach. Bruce grabbed me a glass of water and I tried to get the sour taste out of my mouth while Tony called for Dr. Tanner.

Dr. Tanner walked in the room with his clipboard. "I understand you vomited five consecutive times?"

"Yes. I suddenly had this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I threw up, and then it was gone." I explained.

Dr. Tanner scribbled something on his clipboard. "I'm sorry Beth, but due to the fact that we do not know the behavior of this virus,I will have to put you on a feeding tube of sorts. We can have this one be more iv-like and connect with the one already in your hand in order to be more comfortable. I don't want to take anymore chances by having you eat solid food until we can figure this out."

I sigh. "Whatever fixes me the fastest." I reply.

Dr. Tanner smiled a little. "I'm glad you are in such good spirits. I will check on you at the beginning of my night shift if nothing else arises." he said and walked out the door.

"I don't wanna get a feeding tube..." I say and cover my face in my hands.


	4. Sauce of Chick-Fil-A

Natasha had been searching the halls for around half an hour, and still no Clint. _Might as well check the stairs like I said,_ she thought. First stairwell she went into she found him perching at the top. _Of course,_ Natasha muses.

"Hey Bird-Brain!" she called to him, crossing her arms. "I got some bread crumbs down here if you want a snack!" she taunted.

Clint didn't even look at her, he just kept on perching. Natasha sighed. "Always has to be stubborn..." she muttered. She jumped on the nearest rail and through a series of complicated flips and climbs she hoisted herself next to Clint.

He looked her up and down sarcastically and chuckled. "You really are a spider..."

Natasha chuckled back. "Wasn't like I was gonna take four flights of stairs." she said. "You realize that wasn't cool what you did back there, right?"

Clint sighed and hung his head. "I know. I can't believe I yelled at Thor like that. I'm such a jerk..."

Natasha rubbed his arm. "Look at me, Barton." she said. Clint met her eyes and she continued. "You aren't a jerk. You are just concerned for someone important to you, but you let your stress out on someone else."

"I'm just so used to being completely in control on missions and stuff. But right now, I have absolutely zero control over what happens to Beth. She could die, and I wouldn't be able to do anything." he said, sadness tingeing his voice.

Natasha gave him a small smile and squeezed his arm. "It's tough. But right now Beth needs us all to be there for her, and supporting her through this, especially by being positive. Not sulking in a stairwell. "she said. "Whaddya say we head back to her hospital room?"

Clint smiled back at her. "Sure thing." he replied, and they walked back down the stairs side by side.

* * *

Steve had been looking for Thor for what felt like ages. _Maybe I should check the cafeteria?_ he thought. Steve rounded the corner to find Thor hunched over a pile of Chick-Fil-A sandwiches. He walked over and sat across from the Asgardian, grabbing a sandwich and a packet of Chick-Fil-A Sauce.

"This sauce any good?" he asked.  
Thor peered at the packet and shrugged. "I am not sure. I have never tried the Sauce of Chick-Fil-A."

Steve chuckled and dipped his sandwich in it. "Pretty tasty." he said, trying to make small talk. He sighed, seeing that Thor was forlornly staring at the table as he chewed. "Look, Thor. Nobody blames you, and Beth sure doesn't either. You didn't do this on purpose."

Thor suddenly threw his sandwich down. "Barton was right! I was foolish, and now Beth must pay the price!" he shouted and stood abruptly, knocking his chair down. "She may die, and it is I who would be responsible!"

Steve glanced around the room. Many people had turned to see what the commotion was about with worried looks on their faces, staring at the pair. "Thor, calm down. You are making a scene." he instructed. "Let's sit back down and discuss our...situation more quietly."

Thor relaxed and looked around the cafeteria as well. He picked up his chair. "I apologize. I became rather excited by this Sauce of Chick-Fil-A. As you were." he announced and sat back down.

Steve smiled. "Better. Like I said, nobody blames you. Not even Clint. He's just upset and accidentally took it out on you. Right now, Beth needs everyone's support and positivity, not us sitting by ourselves eating a dozen chicken sandwiches. Let's head back to Beth's room, shall we?" Steve suggested.

Thor nodded. "You are right. Perhaps we take a sandwich as a gift?" he asked.

Steve laughed. "Sure, buddy. I'm sure she would like that very much." he said, and they walked out of the cafeteria, toting a few chicken sandwiches.

* * *

Natasha and Clint had arrived a couple minutes ago, and we were simply talking when Thor and Steve walked in.

Clint stood up. "Hey, Thor? I'm sorry about yelling at you. It wasn't your fault."

Thor smiled and placed a hand on Clint's shoulder in that Thor way of his. "I accept your apology, Barton. I know you did not strive to be angered with me." he replied, and turned to me.

"Beth, would you care for a Sandwich of Chick-Fil-A?" he offered, and held it out.

I sighed, and nudged the food away. "Thor, I appreciate that so much, but I can't eat it. Or any food, really." I explained and held up my right hand, gesturing to the new attachment on my iv. "I...I threw up five times and so now I have to be on this feeding tube."

Thor's normally happy face fell into the most horrible expression and he dropped his sandwiches, walking up to my bed and kneeling at my eye level. "I have caused this horrible disease to befall you, and for that I am most sorry. Please forgive me, Beth." he said and put his hand on the side of my face, a very "Thor" gesture.

I smiled and a tear fell down my cheek. _I'm such a softie..._ "Thor, I never was angry with you." I said and patted his hand. "Of course I forgive you. How about you share those sandwiches with everyone else? They will actually enjoy them." I suggested.

Thor's face lit up again. "Of course!" he agreed, and passed out those sandwiches like he was Santa Claus.


	5. Waking Up

I woke up to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. I turned my head to look out the window and saw a hooded figure. Simply staring at me through the glass.

"Hey guys!" I whisper-yelled, not taking my eyes off of the frightening person in my window. "There is a creepy guy staring at me through the window!"

Nobody answered. I looked around the room to see my family had left_They didn't tell me they were_ _leaving..._

I glanced back to the window to see that the hooded figure had disappeared.I turned my head to check the clock. _Only two o'clock._ I turned my head to see the hooded figure next to my bed, his hands reaching for my neck...

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, thrashing around in an attempt to save myself. "No! NOOOO!"

"Beth! BETH!" Steve yelled. "Calm down!" he shouted and clamped my arms at my sides so I wouldn't rip my iv's out. I burst into tears and Steve rubbed my arms while the rest of my family came around the bed and tried to comfort me.

After a while I had gained control of myself. "Beth, why were you screaming?" Natasha asked, her voice gentle.

"Well I woke up to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Then, I creepy hooded person looked through my window and just stared at me. I tried to tell you guys, but..." I started crying again. "But you had left me! I thought he had gone, but then he appeared right next to me and tried to choke me!" I began sobbing..

Natasha rubbed my back. "Beth, I don't know how to tell you this, but you never fell asleep. There was no hooded man. We were all just talking and you suddenly started screaming."

"You must have been hallucinating." Bruce said. "I'll go see if Dr. Tanner can give you any meds that could help or anything." he offered and left the room.

I was bewildered. _It was so real..._ "So that was all in my head?" I asked. Tony handed me a wet paper towel to calm the red face and Clint brought me a glass of water.

Bruce popped back in a few minutes later. "I spoke to Dr. Tanner. " he began, and then swallowed. "He doesn't want to add any more medications to the list you are already having, due to the increase possibility of them reacting in negative ways. I'm sorry Beth, we can't do anything..." he said with a sullen expression.

I simply nodded and turned over into a more comfortable sleeping position. "Will you guys please stay with me all night?" I asked, and promptly yawned.

"Of course we will. We promise to protect you all night long." Tony replied, and with that I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Transfusion

**Soooooooo sorry for the months of no activity. My schedule wasn't as free as I would like it to have been...so here is another chapter. Enjoy and please review with any recommendations you can throw my way!**

I had been in the hospital for a week, and my condition was quickly getting worse. I threw up at least three times a day, and had coughing fits at least twice an hour. Not to mention the horrible hallucinations. Every once in awhile, they would just be random, but for the most part they were scary. That creepy guy continued making an appearance. I was terrified. And weak. Very weak. I could barely drink water. My throat hurt and when I talked I sounded like I had been gargling nails all my life. My recovery was looking slim.

The rest of my family had lost their positivity as well. What we thought was a virus that would simply run its course turned into something that was threatening my life. What was worse was the heartbreak Thor was going through. We all had assured him countless times that it wasn't his fault, and that we weren't mad at him in the slightest, but he wouldn't believe us. He was afraid to come near me now, in fear that he could somehow hurt me more.

Right now I was watching an orange tabby cat crawl across the edge of my bed. "Hey, there isn't a cat walking across my bed, is there..." I state, more that really question.

Steve sighs. "Nope."

The others had just been sitting around, flipping through outdated magazines or scrolling through the tv's ten channels for a few hours while I had been cycling between sleep, hallucinations, coughing, and vomiting.

Dr. Tanner rushed in the room. "I have good news. We might have a cure." he said.

Thor stood up. "What is it, healer?"

"Sir, if we could perform a blood transplant of sorts, your antibodies might transfer to Beth's blood and begin destroying the virus." Dr. Tanner replied.

"That is wonderful news! When can we perform this transfusion?" Thor eagerly asked.

Dr. Tanner sighed. "I'm not saying this procedure doesn't propose any risks. The greatest risk for Beth is a condition you can develop called transfusion-related acute lung injury, or TRALI. It usually presents itself a few hours after the transfusion. People as sick as Beth can also die. It's also possible that the procedure might not work at all, since Beth's circulatory system could simply reject the foreign blood." he explained.

Natasha spoke up. "I feel that I am speaking for the family when I say that we are willing to try anything, but it's up to Beth." she said.

I painfully cleared my throat as everyone's eyes turned to me. "I'm fine with this transfusion idea. Let's face it, I'm probably not going to get any better..." I begin, and bitterly laugh. "Might as well die trying to cure myself than waste away."

* * *

Thor was in the process of having his blood drawn. Usually a person is only supposed to give one pint, but since Thor is a god he could give three. It was funny how fascinated he was with the transfusion process. Thor would just watch the blood fill the tubes as the nurse worked on his arm.

"You having fun there, buddy?" I ask, my voice all scratchy.

Thor gave a low chuckle. "Midgardian healing techniques are quite interesting. There is no such thing as a transfusion on Asgard." he replied.

Dr. Tanner walked back in the room. "Looks like Thor here is almost done. This is the last tube." he replied. The nurse sealed the final tube and took out Thor's needle.

"Alright Beth. You ready?" Dr. Tanner asked.

"As I'll ever be..." I reply with a small smile.

The nurse removed my regular IV and attached it to the pump while Dr. Tanner hung the giant bag of Thor's blood on the hook and attached to the pump. The nurse hooked up my tube and the transfusion began. Nothing happened for half an hour or so.

But then my blood felt like it was on fire.


	7. the Tunnel

**Sorry for all the gut-wrenching feels in this really short chapter. Please don't hate me, just review. Since this story isn't over, I need-need-NEED reviews on how to continue. Thanks again for following this ficlet!**

White hot fire was coursing through my veins. I screamed and screamed, but the pain made my shouts sound like a whisper inside my head. I could barely see. I all I could do was scream and thrash around.

"No! NOOO! What have I done?" I heard Thor shout. "Healer! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" he bellowed.

My eyes focused as best they could on Dr. Tanner. His expression frightened me. "I have no idea!" he said and began madly adjusting the various machines around me.

"Dr.!" The nurse yelled. "The patient's heartbeat is rising to dangerously high levels!"

"Dr. Tanner! IS there anything we can do?" Steve shouted.

"Keep her from ripping out the needles!" he replied.

"But that's what's killing her!" Clint yelled.

Bruce stepped between them. He coughed and looked Clint in the eye. "Would you rather her die quickly, or suffer another few days and waste away?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Tony and Natasha walked into my field of vision. "Let's hold her arms down, shall we?" he said, his face the saddest I had ever seen it.

My family walked over to me and grabbed my arms and legs. Natasha stroked my hair and supported my head while Thor held my right hand and arm. Steve had my left hand, and Tony the arm, and Bruce and Clint held my legs down.

"You are the most admirable, generous, and humorous sister I have ever come to know." Thor told me. He cleared his throat. "I cannot express my apologies and sorrows for causing you this pain."

My vision was gone at this point, just a blinding yet alluring light was all I could see. I could only hear my family, not see them. But I knew they were there. I could feel them. Ahead, I could see that the light had formed a tunnel. I began moving towards it. I wasn't sure how, for I couldn't feel my feet. I looked down, and saw that I didn't have any. I must be clocking out...I thought.

****Tears had began to stream down my face. They felt ice-cold against the heat of my skin. Through gritted teeth, I managed to say "Thor...it's...it's not your fault-Ahhh!" I began, and then yelped as a sudden shot of pain ripped through my head. "...You did...the best...you could. I...I love all of you guys..." I say, and succumb to the tunnel's comforting glow.

**PLEASE RESPOND!**


	8. Heavenly Bacon

**Here is an extra long and happier chapter to make up for the really short and sad last one...sorry about that. Thanks for sticking with this story, and pretty pretty please give me criticism on this one and ideas for others down below. It'll take a minute at most, two if you are giving me a ton of feedback. Thanks sooo much! **

"She's gone." Dr. Tanner announced, the heart monitor droning its characteristic sound. "I'm so, so sorry. I will leave you with her for a while." he said, and walked out of the room with the nurse following.

"I can't believe it. She-she can't be dead. She can't!" Steve shouted and shook Beth's lifeless body. "Wake up! Dammit-WAKE UP!" he continued, and then sank onto his knees, his face buried in the blankets, remaining motionless. "You're my little sister..." He barely whispered.

Tears had filled everybody's eyes, even the Black Widow's. She walked over to Steve and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

The sky darkened with the rumble of thunder. Lighting cracked, and everybody turned to the window. Bruce looked back at Thor, who was gritting his teeth and had a hand dangerously clenched around Mjolnir. "Thor. Listen to me. Don't do anything you'll regret." he said, and walked over to Thor, his hands raised in surrender.

Lightning flashed in Thor's eyes. He slowly tilted his head down to Bruce's. "I have already done everything I could regret." he replied, his voice low and cold, and without a glance shoved Bruce to the side and into a wall.

"What the heck Thor?" Clint shouted and ran over to Bruce both to help him up and to make sure that he didn't transform.

With a last look at Beth's body, Thor crashed through the window and flew away.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. _Where am I...?_ I thought as I looked around. Everything was white and clean. I was in some sort of room. I saw one door, and it was closed. There was a couch and a coffee table in front of it on a far wall. All white. I looked down at myself. I was dressed in a white shirt and white jeans, and barefoot. _At least I'm out of the hospital gown...Too drafty._

I walked over to the couch and sat down. It was really plushy. I sunk into the cushions. _This is nice, but where the heck am I?_ As if on cue, the door opened. I shot right up and stood, and watched a man with a beard and wavy brown hair dressed in an all-white suit walk in. He smiled and stepped in front of me.

"Hello, Beth." he said, his voice as warm as his eyes. "We have been waiting for you." he said.

I cock an eyebrow. "Who, exactly?" I ask the mystery man.

He motioned toward the couch. "Have a seat. I will explain."

I sat on the couch and he joined me. "Beth, it is nice to meet you in person and finally have you with us." he said.

"Again, who exactly?" I ask again.

He smiled. "I think you know." he replied, and winked.

My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath. "Wait. You aren't...you know?" I stumble out, not believing who I was talking to.

He laughed, a big ringing laugh. "No Beth, I'm not the main attraction, if that's what you're asking. Just a colleague." he replied.

"So, are you like, Gabriel or something?" I ask.

He shook his head. "No, just your run of the mill Guardian Angel." he replied, and shook my hand. "I'm your Guardian Angel. Been with you your whole life. My name is Daniel. And no, I'm not THE Daniel. We just share the name."

"Nice to meet you, Daniel. Uh, thanks for watching out for me I guess." I chuckle and shake my head as well. "This can't be real..." I say. "I'm dreaming or something..."

"You aren't dreaming. This is perfectly real. Like this bacon." he said.

"What bac-Oh my goodness!" I exclaim as a steaming plate of bacon appears on the table.

"Go ahead, try some. It's...heavenly." the man encourages with a glint in his eye at his pun.

I glance at the plate. Then back to him. Then back at the plate. "Don't mind if I do..." I say and take a huge bite. "Oh wow...this is the best bacon I have ever had! I forgot how hungry I was..." I say. "How did you know I loved bacon?" I ask between giant bites.

"I have watched over you your entire life." Daniel replied with another smile. "You could say I am familiar with your tastes. Beth, if you are ready, it's time to go through the door." he said.

I stop chewing as I process what this means. "Wait. I'm not ready. I'm not ready to die!" I say. "Can't you put in a word with the Big Man and...I don't know...send me back?" I ask.

The man chuckled. "Beth. From the moment you were born, you were going to live with the Avengers. That was your purpose." he said with a small, slightly sad smile. "You have fulfilled your purpose. You brought them together, made them a family. Your time on Earth is complete."

A single tear slid down my face. "I'm not ready to leave them yet. Please. I want to get married, have kids. I want to live long enough to become a grandma. I want to be able to invite the Avengers to my graduation, my wedding. Everything. I need to go back. I'm not ready to check out." I beg. "I can't be dead. I just can't."

Daniel looks at the ceiling, and then returns his gaze to me. "It appears the 'Big Man' has agreed to your plead." he says with a chuckle. "Be warned: the return to your body won't be pleasant."

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I exclaim and hug the man out of sheer joy.

He smiles. "Good luck Beth. Use this gift wisely. It's not every day a human has a god's blood in her system. You can do great things. Always remember that." he says and walks back to the door, turning the knob. He paused "Oh, and you might want to hold your breath." Daniel says and slips out of the room.

"Hold my br-Ahhrg!" I begin, but am overcome with the sensation of drowning, despite the lack of water in the room.

* * *

Another tree fell down, smoldering from the repeated strikes of lightning inflicted upon its trunk. Thor turned and sent his hammer careening into the tree behind him, knocking it over with one blow.

He strode over to another tree, and began punching it, over and over, his knuckles shredding, until it fell over as well.

He sunk to his knees, just like Steve, and began sobbing, very uncharacteristic of the god of thunder. By now his rage had caused a thunderstorm, and rain was pouring from the sky. Thor looked at the violent clouds above.

"I am sorry! BETH! Can you hear me? I AM SORRY!" He bellowed, and began beating the ground into a muddy slush. "If I could turn backwards the clock, I would..." He whispered.

He lifted his head at the sound of rockets in the distance. A flying light was coming towards him. As it got closer, Thor saw that it was Tony. He landed and walked over to the thunder god.

"Thor. Please come back with us. It's better to grieve together than alone. Trust me; I don't want to make that mistake twice." He said, and offered his hand. Thor took it and stood up.

Just as they were about to fly away, Thor asked Tony "How did you find me? I am in the center of a forest..."

Tony chuckled. "I saw a ton of trees randomly falling and multiple lightning strikes right here. Best place to find a god of thunder as any." He replied, and with that they took to the sky.

* * *

I felt like I was stuck under a rushing river, but there wasn't any water and I wasn't getting wet. My lungs felt like a giant hand was squeezing them really tight. I couldn't see anything. I was stuck in a void. _Should've heeded Daniel's warning..._I thought through the feeling of suffocation. How long have I been like this? Just when I thought I was about to die-again-I landed with a thud on some hard surface.

I sucked in a giant breath and opened my eyes to see the hospital room. It was terribly bright after all the darkness I was just in. I squinted under the harsh light. "Wha...?" Was all I managed to get out.

"Beth? BETH!" Steve shouted. "Dr. Tanner! Beth's alive! She's alive!" Steve yelled and ran over to me. He crushed me in a hug.

Clint ran over and practically shoved Steve out of the way. "Beth! I can't believe it!" He exclaimed and hugged me as tight as Steve.

I tried to sit up and process my trip back into my body. "What happened? How long was I gone?" I ask as I rub my face and throw my legs over the side of the bed, not quite ready to walk yet.

Bruce walked over and hugged me as well. "About 45 minutes. I don't believe it." He replied with a shake of his head, examining me in that doctor way. "How do you feel?...Wait, what a stupid question..."

"Okay, I guess. I feel like I just came up for air after being underwater for a really long time...but I'm fine." I answered, looking around the room in a quite bewildered way.

Natasha was the last to hug me. "That better be the last time you pull a stunt like that..." She said and squeezed me tightly.

"No way I was in that room for 45 minutes..." I muse.

"Uh, what room?" Bruce asked.

I looked at him. "It might be best to explain later...it's kind of a weird story."

Tony walked in, took one look at me, at the others, and then grabbed me in a hug. "I can't believe you're alive..." He whispered. He let go after a moment.

"Me neither." I joke.

Thor burst through the door. Almost immediately he practically tackled me and spun me around and around, crushing me in the tightest hug I ever experienced. "I thought you dead. Can you begin to forgive me?" He asked, nearly squeezing the breath out if me.

"Of course big guy." I replied, my face pressed against of the silver plates of his armor.

"Praise the gods for bringing you back!" He exclaimed as he set me down.

"More like praise One..." I said. "I suppose that brings me to how I came back from the dead..." I say.

* * *

"So, to recap, you died, went to a kind of between death-and-heaven room where you were cured and everything was perfect and white, talked to your Guardian Angel named Daniel, ate some heaven bacon, and then begged to come back, so the Guy Upstairs sent you back down here to Earth?" Tony summarized, after I had recounted my journey up and back and was deemed virus-free by Dr. Tanner.

"Pretty much." I reply.

"How good was the angel bacon?" Clint asked.

"Daniel said it was heavenly, and I completely agree. Best bacon I have ever had." I answer.

Thor suddenly stood up. "I must apologize to Bruce." He announced and turned to him. "Dear friend Bruce, I am truly sorry for lashing out at you so." He apologized and hung his head.

"It's alright. If I remember correctly, I did the same to you once." He replied, a smile in his face. "Consider us even."

Thor smiled. "Even, my comrade." He agreed, and clapped Bruce on the shoulder.

"Oh. I almost forgot." I suddenly said as something the angel told me popped into my head. "If I remember correctly, he said that it wasn't everyday a human has a god's blood inside her, and that I needed to use my gift wisely. That I can do great things and that I always needed to remember that. What do you think he meant?"

Everyone mulled that over for a few moments. Thor was the first to speak. "Never in the history of the Nine Realms has a mortal obtained Asgardian blood. Perhaps you have gained some attributes of Asgard that mortals do not share."

"You mean like having super-strength or magical powers and stuff?" I ask, not believing my ears.

Thor shrugged. "It is possible. You can already wield Mjolnir; you may also be able to command lightning."

"That's so cool!" I exclaim. "Can I go try my hand at being a thunder goddess?" I suggest and jump out of bed.

Thor laughed his booming laugh. "I need remind you that you are not Asgardian by birth, so you may not be as powerful as you wish."

"I don't care! This is awesome!" I shout.

**Look! The poor little review box is hungry. Please feed it!**


	9. The Roof

**Here is the final chapter! This was such a challenge and I really enjoyed it.**

We were up on the roof of the tower. I was standing next to Thor, who had Mjolnir in his grasp. The others stood at a distance.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "Do not be frightened. It may appear dangerous, but you will not be harmed. Simply think about the lightning you are trying to manipulate." he instructed.

"Got it. I'm ready." I reply, and clench my fists in preparation, not taking my eyes off of Mjolnir.

Thor smiled and looked to the sky. He thrusted his hammer straight up, and immediately the skies began to storm. A spear of lightning shot down and connected to Mjolnir. "Set your hand upon Mjolnir and try to transfer the lightning unto your hand!" he shouted.

"Uh, okay!" I shout back, and cautiously set my right hand on the hammer. I pulled back; still expecting it to hurt, but it was fine. I then deliberately grabbed the lightning and stepped away from the hammer. The lightning continued to connect to my hands.

"THIS IS INSANE!" I yell. I turn around. The Avengers are just staring at me, mouths open wide. Lightning cracked and sparked in my hands, but it only felt a little warm on my skin. I looked up and saw the luminescent streaks exit the clouds and followed them down to the tips of my fingers. It was beautiful and loud and frightening, and I loved it. I could feel the energy up to my scalp where my hair was standing up. Never had I experienced a sensation so breathtaking.

"Well done Beth! Amazing!" Thor shouted, being the excited older brother that he always is. "I want you to try to direct the lightning at me. I will not be injured." he suggested.

"I don't know Thor...I don't want to electrocute you..." I say, apprehensive about sending Thor's own weapon back at him.

Through the storm I could make out Steve taunting "He's THE god of thunder and lightning, I doubt you can hurt him."

I tried to ignore Steve and just concentrated on keeping the lightning in my grasp, but somehow my mind didn't listen and I shot all that I had at my brother. Steve shook violently and then crumpled to the ground. Thor immediately stopped wielding his hammer to calm the storm.

I ran over and flung myself on the ground next to him. "Steve! STEVE!" I shouted. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident! I wasn't trying to hurt you!" I said, but he wasn't moving. I begin shaking his shoulders and then actually slapped Steve across the face. He still wasn't moving. "STEVE! Nooo! I didn't-I wasn't-I- I'm sorry!" was all I managed to say before I started sobbing on the ground. Nobody else knew what to do and just stood where they were.

Suddenly a baseball mitt of a hand poked my arm. I looked at Steve. "Why...are you...crying?" he cough-whispered, his eyes still closed but a small smile on his face. "It was only...a little...static..." he joked, and finally cocked one eye open.

I sit there bewildered, and then smack Steve on the arm. "That wasn't funny at all!" I exclaim and wipe the tears off my face.

"Whaddya say we go inside?" Tony suggested. "I think we've had enough Norse-related drama for a while."

"I cannot agree enough." Thor replied with a chuckle and turned to the door on top of the roof.

As we filed into the elevator, I overheard Clint and Steve behind me.

"Great performance." Clint said and high fived Steve.

I turned around and gave Clint my best death glare. Steve just laughed and laughed along with the rest of the family.

This sure beats Go Fish in a hospital bed, huh?


End file.
